


I'm going wherever you are going

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Drama & Romance, Emotional Porn, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oksana cries a lot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strapons, Villanelle fucks maria thinking about Eve, horny villanelle, maria but its not important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Postseason 2 08.  After Villaneve shoots Eve Polastri at Hadrian's villa. And is mourning the loss of the woman she loves. But she finds Maria and she has great shoes. Oksana refuses to have sex with her new "girlfriend" until she finds the inspiration. She fucks Maria thinking about Eve.
Relationships: Maria/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 8
Collections: Eve and Villanelle





	I'm going wherever you are going

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance because my broken English it's not my first language and I'm still learning.

**I love you!**   
**No**   
**I do**   
**You don't know what that means**   
**You're mine!**   
**I thought you were special ...**   
**Sorry to disappoint...**

Villanelle keeps hearing those last words, over and over again. She Walks as fast as she can. Her body trembles with rage and pain. A feeling that seems hidden, an emotion that is not reflected in her memory dominates her whole being. Tenderness?. Yes, the infinite tenderness of the woman she loves exposing her true nature to her. She saw her going to rescue her. Taking an ax to kill Raymond. That's why she never wanted to let her go, from her arms.

  
She stopped for a moment. The Stunning Hadrian's Villa: sunlight illuminating Eve's beautiful hair, as those dark eyes stared at her.

  
You're mine!

  
Now, these words sound like an echo and everything about it is hurting her. The entire universe could turn against him, but Eve? no.  
It's okay. I deal with it.

  
Her body couldn't take it anymore. And she couldn't go to get the car Konstantin gave her to run off from Rome. But after shooting her love (her woman, her possession) nothing mattered anymore. There's no way to come back it's impossible. 

  
Oksana is crying furious, hurt, vulnerable. Eve ruined not only the moment. She ruined everything.

  
It wasn't easy to find a place to stay. V stripped off in front of the bed as a way to disassociate her persona. She's laying down on the elegant hotel on the outskirts of Rome. She covered herself with silk sheets so soft they reminded of her murderous mission to Tuscany.

  
She's imagining that Eve is by her side. She would have been nervous, anxious, visiting really deep emotions for the first time. She wouldn't have made love to her that night. She would let a few days pass, to little by little get closer. 

  
I would have been stroking her hair, until we both fall into a dream, together.

  
The blonde Assassin fades into a heavy, eternal sleep. The next day she woke up exceptionally late and did not take any of the usual precautions. They easily could have followed her footsteps. If the twelve wanted to hunt her down, they would finally have killed her right there, amidst the soft texture of the sheets. Nothing matters anymore.  
Eve Polastri no longer exists.

  
She didn't want to go to the restaurant but instead ordered the spaghetti Eve wanted for dinner. She ate desperately while contemplating the beautiful Italian scenery sitting on her balcony. Then she went shopping and acquired everything she needed to look devastating. 

  
Hours later. Villanelle is at the airport, wearing a stunning pink dress. She's having an espresso to clear her mind and decide where to go now. 

  
A very characteristic Spanish accent and continuous bursts of laughter in the background caught her attention.

  
There she was. A glamorous, slim woman with stylish dark hair.  
Villanelle looks closely and says to herself Great shoes!  
Just by looking at her Villanelle attacks the pretty girl. You are beautiful! and the Spanish fell almost immediately into the intense charm of the attractive assassin.

  
I'm going wherever you are going!

At that moment Oksana already has made the decision to follow her. She wanted to find something that would heal her wounds. And a huge house. Hairdresser, and the whole package or course. Sh e is convinced that she can continue living and enjoying (collecting) people, things, experiences that make her feel something.

Maria gives herself into a dream relationship (a fantasy, a lie). Oksana, reply formally. Studying her movements, the attraction, and the infatuation that this woman is feeling provokes her boredom and curiosity in almost the same proportion. She doesn't want or desire her really. 

They have only kissed a couple of times, in the month and a half that has passed. When her "girlfriend" begins to touch her or try to undress her, Villanelle walks away, with the promise of a special night that would happen one day.

  
But the woman is burning and can't take it anymore. A night after going out to bars, Maria, drunk with alcohol and desire, sneaks into Villanelle's luxury room. Impatient to seduce her, to achieve this time having sex with her mysterious girl.

  
Villanelle already knew she had to fuck Maria to seal the deal. Her sexual appetite had never been limited by any circumstance and she had always kept her voracity. But the very idea of touching this woman was unthinkable.

  
She belonged to Eve and vice versa. And Only she could get her wet.

The Spanish woman pours herself a glass of red wine, drinks it slowly, and then wakes up her girlfriend by kissing her on the neck.

Mi amor ... says, Maria. Can I sleep with you tonight? Obviously, Oksana was pretending to sleep and decides that she is going to fuck this woman. Something inside her tells her it's time to move on.

  
Villanelle is thinking that now is the time to play the game called "I'm going to call you Eve, okay?"

They're kissing. A hot exchange of saliva, lips biting, Oksana feels like she's being devoured. Maria moans and presses over her body.

V it's performing a Biblical fantasy. She laughed so hard, interrupting the erotic trance of the woman, but Maria is really horny and delirious, Villanelle feels that is Eve that want her so badly that imprisons her legs and is looking at her in the face of the Spanish lady. 

  
Maria is a volcano but Oksana in a single aggressive movement grabs her hands tightly and pulls her hard over the bed. V is Taking out the dress with her mouth and hands. It is devouring the body of Eve, and not the Spanish accent and the hurtful memories can stop it. With one hand pull the throat of Mary, stopping her breath. The pleasure to feel her wet pussy, while she opens her legs and presses hard the swollen clit.  
  
Maria is screaming for the pleasure that is almost too much. Villanelle cunt i feel amazing. MY GOD! She is Tribbing so hard. Just before the girl cums , the blonde stops her furious movements over the female body she's having sex with.

  
Did you want me to fuck you?  
So I am going to fuck you in all the ways I like and as long as I want, OK?  
Si mi amor   
English! or better stay quiet  
Okay…  
  
I need you to lean over your knees. A loud spank followed by another putting the woman in the right position. Villanelle has some very specific things yearned to do with Eve… she wanted to taste every part of her body. Everything.

  
Oksana kisses the back of Maria biting, licking, breathing, and descending deeper and deeper. Aggressively took her body, biting firmly and kissing her ass (Eves ass) After that first meeting where she took off the beautiful dress in the kitchen of the Polastris Villanelle masturbates a lot, thinking about getting a very wet tongue in the middle of that ass and licking nonstop, eager, hungrily. Maria is experiencing so much pleasure with naughty Villanelle. Both women start moaning when Villanelle puts her very wet tongue on her asshole.

  
It feels so good. You look so fucking hot! V applies a little lube all over. And gives her long, wet kisses with open mouth. Villanelle is having the time of her life eating that ass. Licking, circling around, breathing, going inside with the tip of her tongue for a long time. Eve Polastri would love this. 

  
V starts fingering the sweet ass and finds all the sensitive spots while Maria moans, and screams like a little bitch.

  
I am sensational.

  
Villanelle fuck her in all the ways she wants. Using both hands. Pulling her hair. Oksana is possessed by an unstoppable force. It's pain, love, anger, lust.

  
Maria is trying to breathe and relax after the most intense orgasm that she ever had. But her new girlfriend is not done yet and is putting a strapon.

  
You are so sweet, I love your taste. I can cum just by licking your sex. Villanelle hears an " I love you " but decides to keep playing and ignore her by opening Maria's legs and eating her pussy penetrating it with her tongue, inside and out again and again. Then she fucks her with the big dildo.  
  
Maria screamed louder than ever, while V opened her legs to fuck her deeper and choke her a little every time she's about to come...Villanelle moves with extreme passion. Riding her. Baby, please! The Spanish lady is trembling, shaking, And reaching a fantastic climax. 

  
V takes off the strapon to put her between Maria's legs. Villanelle is going to perform the sexiest blow job, she sucks And sucks for the longest time, devouring the fakecook fantasizing about Eve's face looking how much she loves the wetness of her sex.  
  
My turn!

Villanelle has been doing everything she wished she has done with Eve. And she knows what's she's doing... 

  
The blonde sits on of Maria's face to have her pussy eaten and then positions the fake dick and fucks herself profoundly. She wants to feel like Even is the one who is inside of her. 

  
I Love You, Eve! Eve! I'm sorry …. Villanelle cries uncontrollably.   
  
She always thought the Asian woman with amazing hair would be special. That she was the one.  



End file.
